


Life is like a box of chocolates

by belca77777



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is on a mission, Chocolates are love, Don't copy to another site, F/M, First Kiss, HYDRA hates Valentine's Day, Humor, Iron Fedex, Lonaargh, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, confetti, kinda!crack, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belca77777/pseuds/belca77777
Summary: … никогда не знаешь, что получишь в итоге.Тони застревает, доставляя коробки с шоколадом участникам онлайн-обмена подарками на День Святого Валентина в качестве наказания за плохое поведение в очередной битве, и это нарушает его романтические планы. Раздраженный, подавленный и сердитый — так, ни на кого конкретного (ладно… на Стива) — он решает отбыть повинность и позже утонуть в алкогольном море. В гордом одиночестве.У Баки небольшие проблемы с пониманием того, что же такое сейчас «День Всех Влюбленных», но это не мешает ему назначить себе миссию под кодовым названием «День Святого Валентина».А Стив ничего не замечает, потому что он Стив.





	Life is like a box of chocolates

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life is like a box of chocolates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002179) by [lantia4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lantia4ever/pseuds/lantia4ever). 



> **[>>>Саундтрек к истории от автора<<<](https://youtu.be/5bRAtV-jgoQ/)  
>  **

Я должен был догадаться, что это будет непросто.

— Я не понимаю, Стив, — нервно бормочет Баки, пристально глядя в StarkPad, который я ему вручил. Я нашел сайт, подробно рассказывающий о традициях, связанных с современным празднованием Дня Святого Валентина, и наивно решил, что вникнуть во все это бывшему Гидровскому ассасину будет совсем несложно.

Я просчитался.

— Да это же так легко, Бак! Нужно просто подарить шоколад тем, кого любишь. Или Валентинку, как мы делали раньше, помнишь? Любой подарок, не важно. А если у тебя есть дама, то ты ведешь ее на свидание… и даришь цветы и…

Он пристально и невозмутимо смотрит на меня, а я с каждым словом становлюсь все краснее и краснее.

— Я не понимаю, — повторяет он и сует мне обратно StarkPad.

Я устало вздыхаю и тру ладонью шею.  
— Так, ладно… А, может, ты завтра просто посмотришь, что делают другие? Поучишься… А в следующем году сможешь поучаствовать, — предлагаю я, но Баки хмурится еще сильнее.

— БРАТЬЯ ВО ЩИТЕ! — раздается громоподобный рык, и из лифта вылетает Тор. За ним следует его развевающийся плащ и… парящий в воздухе Вижен. Тор крепко сжимает плечо Баки и, нагнувшись к нему, весело рокочет: — Не унывай, о, мой железнорукий брат! Я тоже был озадачен этой Мидгардской традицией чествования любви и товарищества, которую вы называете Днем Святого Валентина. Но я последовал указаниям нашего могучего Капитана и одержал победу! Джейн была в восторге! Локи, правда, не очень… — Тор хмурится и продолжает. — Я преподнес ему шоколад, чтобы выразить братскую любовь, но он бросил его на пол и потоптался… неоднократно. Боюсь, он по-прежнему сбит с толку и не до конца разобрался в этой традиции.

— Уверен, он одумается, Тор, — я успокаивающе улыбаюсь ему, хотя понимаю, что шансов на то, что бог Лжи примет шоколад из рук брата, почти нет. — Вижен, а у тебя как дела?

Тот моргает, как будто звук моего голоса отвлек его от философских размышлений.  
— Я понял смысл праздника. ДЖАРВИС… наслаждался этим днем, потому что мог наблюдать, как Тони воплощает в жизнь все свои самые безумные идеи, чтобы произвести впечатление на близких. Однажды полковнику Роудсу доставили гигантское шоколадное сердце, заполненное алкоголем. А Мисс Поттс получила точно такое, но белое и с шоколадным муссом внутри. Тони всегда радовался в День Святого Валентина… даже если его подарки были довольно… неприятными.

Меня передергивает от образов тех сумасшедших идей, которые генерировал и исполнял Тони, а Баки резко поднимает голову, на секунду оживляясь, потом склоняет ее на бок, потом переводит взгляд в потолок.

— Ну, я уверен, что в этом году у него не выйдет повеселиться, — самодовольно ухмыляется Клинт, усаживаясь рядом с богом. — Кстати, он все еще злится на тебя, — сообщает он мне.

Ах, да. Наказание.  
— Он не должен был вести себя так безрассудно на прошлой неделе. Тони заслужил немного общественных работ.

В том бою почти все пошло не так… Тони удалось спасти положение, но мы еле успели вытащить его. Если бы Баки не был настолько быстр, чтобы уберечь инженера без брони от бетонной плиты… К счастью, Баки успел, но я отказался спустить это на тормозах, отсюда и наказание.

— Это да… Я просто говорю, что он сейчас, скорее всего, занят тем, что придумывает десять тысяч способов превратить твою жизнь в ад, — жизнерадостно добавляет Клинт.

— То, что ты вынудил его доставлять подарки участникам акции по онлайн-обмену презентами в день Святого Валентина, кажется ему крайне суровым наказанием, — довольно улыбаясь, говорит Вижен.

Когда я сказал ему, Старк очень обиделся, это правда….

— Да ты, блядь, издеваешься?!

— Следи за языком! Или будешь делать тоже самое еще и на Пасху!

— Нет, неа. Я отказываюсь. Не-а-а! Я Железный Человек, а не Железный курьер!

— В это воскресенье ты именно он. Лучше иди готовься… если, конечно, не хочешь альтернативного наказания. Оно включает в себя множественные запреты на посещение мастерской, на алкоголь и железный костюм, не говоря уже о…

— Господи! Ладно! Я проведу воскресенье, разнося по всему свету эти гребаные кровавые Валентинские конфеты. Абсолютно незнакомым людям. Отлично! Все, Роджерс, больше можешь ничего от меня не ждать. Это война!

И убежал. Заперся в мастерской и с тех пор не появлялся. Пятница — наш единственный источник информации о том, что он еще жив и все еще в ярости. Пятница и еще, наверное, вечно шпионящий Клинт.

— Онлайн-обмен шоколадом? — приподнимает бровь Баки.

— Ага… это для людей, которые хотят завести новых друзей или устроить кому-нибудь праздник. Этот день должен быть счастливым — и даже романтичным — но для некоторых может стать… грустным. По целому ряду причин. Поэтому люди регистрируются, получают чей-то адрес и отправляют посылку, а кто-то другой делает то же самое для них.

Баки все еще продолжает выглядеть сбитым с толку, но медленно кивает.  
— Теперь я понял, — произносит он и не спеша выходит из переполненной комнаты, на ходу пронзая Наташу, столкнувшуюся с ним в дверях, цепким взглядом прищуренных глаз.  
Я до сих пор не знаю, утомляют они друг друга или это их версия заигрывания.

Судя по скучающему выражению лица Наташи, я бы сказал, что это усталость. Флиртует она куда более смертоносными взглядами.

— Старк все еще проклинает судьбу, забаррикадировавшись в мастерской?

— Ага… и я не могу его за это винить. Огреб такое уродское наказание… Да еще когда у него никого нет на День Святого Валентина. Пеппер-то больше не… ой! — вскрикивает Бартон, потирая ребра, в которые Наташа впечатывает локоть. — Зараза! — он картинно заламывает руки, глядя на нее.

Чуть позже появляются Брюс, Ванда и Сэм, и начинается бурная дискуссия о планах на День Святого Валентина, которая приводит к тому, что Вижен с Вандой исчезают, как только очередь доходит до них… Как будто никто не знает, что именно между ними происходит.

Я сижу вместе со всеми почти до глубокой ночи, но не могу не думать о Баки. С тех пор, как он пришел в башню, ему стало значительно лучше, хотя, некоторые вещи все еще даются ему с трудом. Особенно социальное взаимодействие.

Но точно не из-за отсутствия попыток. Он теперь воспринимает все как миссии. Своего рода вызовы. Как, например, тайный Санта на это Рождество. Из всех обитателей башни он выбрал Тони и на протяжении двух недель донимал того расспросами о том, что было бы для него лучшим подарком. В конце концов, Тони сидя в гостиной разворачивал тщательно упакованные секс-игрушки в тематике Железного Человека, а все вокруг умирали от смеха… или от смущения. Тони был страшно доволен, но только ухмыльнулся и поблагодарил Баки, который провел остаток Рождества тихо сидя в углу и сияя от удовольствия.

Вызов или миссия… Ну, чем бы это для него ни было, я его благословлю. Хотя кто знает, что он запланировал на День Святого Валентина…

**хххТОНИxxx**

— Куда теперь, Пятница? — спрашиваю я, взлетая с газона какой-то сумасшедшей шестнадцатилетней фанатки, которая смотрит на меня так, словно не против заполучить вместо этих чертовых конфет.

— В Нью-Йорк. За следующей партией. А потом в Россию.

Охуеть…. Я, конечно, знал, что эта затея — отстой, но меня никто не подготовил к тому дерьму, в которое в итоге все это вылилось. Уже почти шесть вечера, и к этому времени я обычно занят чем-нибудь… развеселым… Вместо этого я все еще на блядском дежурстве.

И за что?! За спасение жизней мирных жителей! Пожалуй, пора мне превращаться в злобного диктатора. Потому что оставаться хорошим парнем, похоже, становится все утомительнее…

А у меня на сегодня было заготовлено столько всего интересного… Да, это было бы великолепно! Но я продолжаю играть в почтальона.

Не поймите меня неправильно, я всегда за ролевые игры, но слегка… в другой ситуации. И был у меня кое-кто на примете, с кем после двух, трех свиданий вполне можно было бы… И первое должно было состояться именно сегодня!

Сколько надежд… Сколько планов… В итоге крупно повезет, если я попаду домой к полуночи. И, учитывая мое настроение, скорее всего, просто открою бар и утоплю печали, безответные чувства и сексуальное напряжение в безумно дорогом алкоголе.

Отодвигая эти мысли подальше, я приземляюсь перед чем-то, напоминающим… сарай. Посреди гребаной Сибири.

— Пятница? Уверена, что твой GPS не глючит?

— На все сто, босс.

— Потому что если в следующий раз я произнесу «Гавайи», а окажусь в Казахстане, то точно заменю тебя на Дубину.

— Как скажете, босс, — дерзит она и тут же замолкает.

Я вынимаю пакет из своего великолепного Железного Рюкзака и стучу в дверь.

Через минуту она открывается. На пороге — сурового вида человек, одетый по последней моде ниндзя. Или ассасинов… Нет, об этом давайте думать не будем.

Мужик изумленно распахивает глаза, и выглядит так, будто вот-вот выхватит пистолет.

— С Днем Святого Валентина от твоего Сердечного онлайн-напарника, — в миллионный раз бодро произношу я и радуюсь, что за лицевой пластиной шлема не видно страдальческого выражения лица, которое появляется у меня всякий раз, как только приходится повторять эту идиотскую фразу.

Мужик продолжает выглядеть до крайности раздраженным, но коробку забирает и тут же рвет бумагу. Они, как правило, полны конфет или других сладостей, поэтому эта поражает воображение.

Почти буквально… Потому что, мать вашу, она взрывается! Вроде безобидно, но все же! Она взрывается… конфетти. Блядскими сверкающими конфетти в форме сердечек!

Мужик на секунду замирает, смотрит вниз на то, что осталось от коробки, и застывает еще сильнее, глядя на записку с русскими словами: «С любовью, Зимний Солдат. Скоро увидимся. Обнимаю и целую».

Я русского не знаю, а вот мужик явно понимает, что там написано, потому что, испуганно дернувшись, бросает коробку и убегает внутрь… хреновины… сарая.

Ну… это было… весело? Я смеюсь, и если бы не Пятница, то так и остался бы там стоять, загибаясь от хохота.

Я уже было решил, что это событие станет изюминкой дня, но, Боже, как же я ошибался… По-видимому, эта конкретная последняя партия шоколада была чем-то вроде прикола или розыгрыша, потому что с каждой последующей коробкой количество конфетти возрастает просто в геометрической прогрессии… Помимо него в пакетах еще живые белые голуби, розовые лепестки, шампанское и радужные взрывы M& M's… К тому времени, как Пятница объявляет о последней на сегодня доставке, на часах десять вечера, у меня от смеха болит живот, а с лица, по-видимому, уже никогда не сойдет дурацкая улыбка.

Поэтому я говорю, чтобы она доставила меня в это последнее место, а сам беспомощно хихикаю весь путь до… постойте, башни?

— ПЯТНИЦА, клянусь Богом, я не шутил, когда грозился заменить тебя Дубиной.

— Башня — конечный пункт назначения, босс, — как-то уж больно зловеще произносит она, приземляя меня на посадочную площадку.

Я жду, пока снимется броня, беру из рюкзака последний сверток и иду в гостиную.

— Какого черта… это чья-то шутка? — бормочу я, читая на коробке свое имя. Отлично! И что теперь будет? Настоящий взрыв?!

Именно в этот момент из интеркома в пентхаусе раздается разъяренный голос Фьюри, и я почти роняю коробку.  
— Старк! Какого хера ты творишь?!

— Хм… стою в гостиной и жду. Вероятно, взрыва? — я недоуменно хмурюсь.

— Черт тебя побери! Источники сообщают, что ты побывал почти у пятидесяти оперативников Гидры, в том числе у самых известных шпионов и убийц, и доставил им долбанные шоколадные Валентинки! Старк!

Подождите… что?  
— Никки, признавайся, кто-то запихал в твою черную горькую душу — и тут я имею в виду, что она такая от кофе — нечто забавное, отчего ты стал вот таким?

— Старк, я не шучу. Мы ведем за этими людьми наблюдение, у нас все заснято! Почему, во имя всего святого, ты разносишь Валентинки Гидре?!

— Ага… эм-м-м… пообщаемся потом, пока! — говорю я, и умница Пятница прерывает связь. — Детка, — говорю я ей, — достань видео, пожалуйста. После того, как я прикончу пару бутылок виски, мне, возможно, захочется развлечься, вот и посмотрю… Ну, если выживу, открыв коробку.

— Она достаточно безопасна.

Слышу я и, обернувшись, сталкиваюсь с… Ой.

— А вот эта — напротив… Определенно небезопасна, — добавляет Баки, поднимая еще одну точно такую же как у меня коробку. Я смотрю на надпись и вижу аккуратно напечатанное: «Стиву Роджерсу».

Ухмылка буквально разрывает мои и без того натруженные лицевые мышцы, я смотрю вверх и упираюсь в напряженный взгляд серых глаз.  
— Ты… — выпаливаю я, и у меня заканчиваются слова, что очень, очень на меня не похоже. Но согласитесь, не каждый же день самый горячий бывший ассасин Гидры отправляет вас в увлекательную поездку по всему миру для раздачи Валентинок отнюдь не бывшим агентам этой самой Гидры.

— Я, — зеркалит он мою ухмылку и… что за редкое зрелище… Нет, вы не можете обвинять человека в том, что он пялится на губы людей, стоящих рядом! Это чисто в интересах науки! — Открой, — он кивает на сверток, который я все еще держу в руках.

Я подозрительно смотрю на Баки и нерешительно вскрываю пакет.

Там нет конфетти. Нет голубей. И никакого взрыва.

Там записка на кириллице, которую я все еще не могу прочесть.

«Я тебя люблю».

— Что это значит? — я поднимаю взгляд и еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не отскочить подальше. Потому что он не иначе как телепортировался на три шага вперед — прямо в мое личное пространство. Я замираю перед самым опасным человеком, которого знаю… А я знаком с Халком, если вам это о чем-то говорит.

Он выглядит почти… застенчивым. И это абсолютно восхитительно.  
— Кое что…

— Я должен прийти в ужас? Потому что все эти Гидровцы выглядели довольно впечатленными теми твоими записками, — говорю я, с намеком придвигаясь чуть ближе. Настолько близко, что уже чувствую экстремальный жар, исходящий от его тела.

— О, ты должен быть… в позитивном шоке, потому что, мой металлический друг, план таков: ты, я и ужин сегодня вечером. Но сначала… — он зубасто и широко улыбается, и я точно уверен, что никогда в своей чертовой жизни не видел ничего более пугающего и возбуждающего одновременно. Ну, возможно, за исключением эпизода, когда Бенедикт Камбербэтч озвучивает дракона Смауга*. Ухмылка Баки определенно стоит на одной ступени с тем роликом.  
— … мы пойдем смотреть, как Стив открывает свою Валентинку.

— И это по-твоему должно меня соблазнить, сержант Барнс? — ухмыляюсь я, лукаво глядя на него, в то время, как наши носы почти соприкасаются.

— Это заставит тебя рассмеяться. Это и было моей миссией здесь с самого начала. Часть с ухаживаниями начнется сразу после этого, — отвечает он, продолжая стоять практически впритык.

— Ясно, — я улыбаюсь ему и надеюсь, что это точно отражает все мои мысли и чувства по этому поводу. — А, может, что-нибудь для затравочки? Подогреть интерес, так сказать…

Он наклоняется и, легко касаясь губами уха, шепчет… Что?!

— Постой, что ты сказал? — я ошарашенно моргаю, постепенно понимая, что именно только что услышал.

— То же, что и в записке, — снова шепчет он, подмигивает и идет к лифту.

— Ну, я точно в шоке… — произношу я и, как только перестаю пялиться на его тылы, спешу следом.

Позже этим вечером некий супергерой «Звездное сияние» открывает свой подарок ко Дню Святого Валентина… который взрывается всплесками красной, белой и синей краски, за которой следуют красные, белые и синие сердечки мерцающего конфетти, покрывающие данного супергероя с головы до ног. И если в этот момент Пятница начинает исполнять гимн, то никто этого не комментирует, потому что все слишком заняты попытками перестать смеяться.

… только одной всем известной паре частично металлических мужчин не до того, что творится в гостиной. Она слишком занята поцелуями за углом.

А когда неделю спустя звонит Фьюри и с нотками подозрения в голосе начинает допытываться, почему это у него на руках оказалось почти пятьдесят отошедших в мир иной Гидровских головорезов, заваленных сердечками конфетти, Стив — предатель — отвечает, что, по-видимому, кто-то просто неправильно понял смысл Дня Святого Валентина.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> * это действительно нечто ))). Можете взглянуть, если интересно [Бенедикт Камбербетч в процессе создания Дракона ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bko6U5cTROE/)  
> 


End file.
